Designation
by Elysian Prince
Summary: The fate of the world, is held in the hand of a squad of many opposites. How will this work out?


**Designation**

**Chapter: 1**

**"The Beginning of The End"**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>06:43<strong>

**48 Hours Before Invasion**

First Lieutenant Jackson Novik stood on the beach, keeping a sophisticated stance, watching the sun rise.

It was one of his favorite pastimes. That, drinking at the bar with a few of his friends, and going down to the shooting range, and seeing who can fire the biggest gun without a mount. So far it was Staff Sergeant Jeffery Oneil, with a detached 50 caliber Browning.

He knew that he could never fire that thing without a mount, so he gave up on that and fired normal guns, with the occasional shoot out game, where it would be 5 people verses 5, everyone using rubber bullets, and their regular Kevlar vests, for safety purposes.

The sun had now risen, and Novik sighed, as he knew the day would be both long, and a reliever to him, seeing that this was the last day for training of the recruits at Camp Blanding. He turned from the sun, and walked to the mess hall, to get some breakfast, before the other recruits woke up at 07:00. He looked at his watch, and saw that there was only one minute. He knew it was almost time, as the second hand was on the 45 second mark, and with a large step, dashed over to the mess hall, mainly because he heard there would be waffles today.

Finally, some decent food.

Just as he stepped inside of the room, he found it to be half full already. Novik sighed, as he heard the Bugle horn sound off for the morning call. "Novik!" a voice called out to him, from the line. He saw his old friend, First Sergeant Class Justin Uno, waving to him. "Hey Uno, what's up?" he asked as he approached his old friend, and jumped in front of 7 other people in line, making groans escape from them.

"Hey, the Lieutenant General wants to see you." Justin's first words were. "Why?" Jackson replied. "He didn't tell me why, he just told me," he paused for a moment, making the same posture and getting his voice to the old General's tone. "'Tell Novik to show up at my office ASAP, and tell him it is of utmost importance.' Or something like that." he finished. Novik cracked up after he finished that, soon followed by Uno himself.

"Never knew you were that good!" Jackson told him. Justin then put on a pose, and said, "Well, it's my pure skill." "Shut up man." Novik joked. "Alright alright alright." replied, making a minor spastic movement at that comment. "Next!" a voice came from the line, and they both realized, the line was finished in front of them. Embarrassed, they walked up front, and got their food and sat down.

"Anything new?" Novik asked, expecting a snappy reply from him. "Nah man... Hey! Johnny boy!" Uno yelled out, getting the attention of a young Private, and he immediately walked over to the table. "Yo guys!" he yelled as he sat down. "Enthusiastic as always man?" Jackson asked. "Yea dude! I'm for sure getting promoted to Private First Class at the ceremony today!" he exclaimed. "Good luck man, you need the pay rise." Justin added.

"He'll sure need it." a voice stated, from behind him. "What took ya so long Davidson?" Johnny asked. "I dunno..." the Sergeant sarcastically replied. Jackson sighed. "Who was it this time?" he asked, as all eyes at the table turned to Xeric. "That new guy." he replied, pointing to a man who just walked in, most likely around his mid 30's, with a black eye. "I don't want to know what he did, but you gotta stop that man." Uno told him.

"I know. I know. He actually started it, by putting a knife to my throat, after I insulted his mother." Xeric stated. Everyone went silent after that, and ate their breakfast quietly and quickly. "Well everyone, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta get ready for the training." Novik told everyone. "See ya." Justin said with a salute, as Novik walked away.

"Alright then, on to the General's Office first, then it's up to the day to tell my mood." Jackson told himself, as he walked toward the correct sector.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review this very short chapter! :D<strong>


End file.
